Rain On My Back
by broken-paige
Summary: A bit of rain never hurt anyone, right? Misaki and Usui get a up close look at the effects of rain on white shirts.


**Feel of Rain**

_Pita Patter Pita Patter_

Rain fell down heavily, hitting the tar roads with a loud splat and wetting school children as they dashed though it. Cars passed slowly, trying not to skid on the slippery roads, while people on the sidewalks ran in an effort to not get wet. But it was useless, the rain was falling hard, and it was almost impossible to escape, even with an umbrella.

Puddles gathered in street corners and along the road, people splashing in them as they ran and cars dashing though them, sending water flying on poor passbyers. The sky was grey with clouds; the rain didn't seem like it would pass soon.

Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi, who were officially a couple, trotted though the rain, not fully running but not slowly walking either. Misaki's nose was a light pink from the cold, but her cheeks were colored for a whole other reason; she was holding hands with her boyfriend.

Small giggles emitted from Misaki and deep chuckles from Usui, they were having a fantastic time running away from the rain.

Although none of them knew where their destination was, as Misaki didn't have a shift today at Maid Latte and Usui only worked when Misaki did, something she was finding a little suspicious. But she was grateful for his company, no matter how much she argued otherwise, Misaki thoroughly enjoyed her time with Usui and his perverted ways.

Soon they were fully drenched from head to toe; it was almost as if someone had tipped a whole bucket of water on each of their heads. Usui's white shirt was see-through, as was Misaki's. Her plain white bra was painfully obvious as they made their way into the elevator to get to Usui's grand apartment. Somehow they had reached his place.

They stopped for a second for a breather, although they weren't sprinting, the combined effort of the slow run and the laughter was enough to wear them down a little.

As Misaki stopped to look at Usui she realized how wet they were. Usui's hair didn't have its playful bounce anymore, it was flat on his head, dripping wet. Small droplets of water streaked down his dark blond hair and across his smooth, fair skin and eventually they disappeared into his saturated shirt. Misaki soon realized that his shirt was completely see-though and she could see the contoured panes of his chest. Her cheeks immediately turned into a deep shade of red.

"Your, ah, shirt is…" Misaki trailed off as she gestured to his chest.

"So is yours," Usui replied as if he was unaffected by the appearance of her bra, but a light blush was evident on his face.

Misaki looked down before realizing that her shirt too was see-through.

Usui though her face couldn't get any redder, but she proved him wrong as a deep crimson blush streaked onto her forehead and down her neck. She quickly covered her chest with her arms, but that wasn't doing much to help. Quickly realizing that, she turned around so her back was facing him.

Usui couldn't help laughing at that, she was just so cute with her actions.

Instantly Misaki turned around her face only a little less red, "What?"

"Nothing…"

The rest of the elevator ride was endured in silence.

"How come we came to your apartment?" Misaki questioned only a little less embarrassed from before, but her arms were still on her chest, as if to protect them from the evil eyes of Usui.

Usui shrugged as he opened the door of his apartment, "The showers down the hall, extra towels in the linen closet just next to the bathroom," he instructed as he closed the doors.

"Hm? Nah, I don't want a shower," Misaki said stubbornly as she looked down at all the people from the window, still running from the rain.

"Your soaking wet, you have to go for a shower," Usui replied, holding her by her elbows and guiding her to the bathroom, "I'll make something to eat." And with that he pushed her, gently, into the bathroom and closed the door.

Misaki was almost grateful for his insistence, she really wanted to get these wet clothes off of her, but, as always, she didn't want to give into Usui.

Slowly, she stepped out of her soaked shoes, then she shook off her skirt then peeled off her white shirt. She walked to the door just to make sure it was locked before taking off her undergarments and stepping under the hot spray of the water.

She let out a long sigh as the hot water relaxed her muscles and warmed her up. On the floor of the shower was two bottles, one was Usui's body wash and the other for his hair. Misaki reached for the body wash carefully, trying not to think of how she would smell like him after this. Although, it wasn't a bad thing, she loved the way he smelled and she always got to smell him when he pulls her into him. And she loves it when he does that, but she would never tell him that.

Squirting some of the soapy liquid into her palms she rubbed her hands together and started rubbing it on her body. When she finished her body she moved on to her hair as it was in dire need of a wash. Squirting some of his shampoo into her hands she rubbed it into her hair, enjoying the feel of the soapy suds in her hair. She loved the way the whole bathroom now smelt of him. It was glorious.

Misaki lolled around in the water for a little longer before turning off the water and stepping out into the cold air. Quickly grabbing the nearest towel, she wrapped it around her petit frame before realizing that she forgot to get a towel as she was shoved into the bathroom, and it was Usui's towel who she now had wrapped around her. Misaki could feel her cheeks going hot and she cursed herself for being so easily embarrassed. Sighing she realized her other problem, she had nothing to wear, and she sure as hell wasn't going to wear her wet clothes right after her warm bath.

Luckily her underwear wasn't that wet so she slipped it on, but unfortunately her bra didn't have the same luck as it was drenched.

Leaving her wet clothes in a pile on the floor she unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway, holding the small towel wrapped around her, tightly. Slowly walking down the hallway and into the main living room she saw a dry Usui standing behind the stove, skillfully cooking some rice.

"Er, Usui? Could I borrow some clothes; all mine are wet," Misaki asked tentatively.

When Usui turned around his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets, there standing before him was his very attractive girlfriend, who was clad in a small towel that was wrapped around her, showing all of her curves. A deep blush appeared on his face as he struggled to keep his cool.

"Um, yea, sure, just take anything from the dresser in my room," he said, hoping that his voice didn't sound too weak.

"Thanks," Misaki called over her shoulder as she walked down to his room.

'_Deep breaths Takumi, just clam the hell down, its not like you didn't notice before that you had such a sexy girlfriend.'_

As Misaki padded down the hallway, she realized she's never been to his bedroom before, and couldn't help but wonder if it was as barren as the rest of the apartment.

Slowly she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The room was not at all what she expected; it was furnished, but to the bare minimum. It had a queen sized bed in the middle, a bare side table and in the corner a cupboard. The bed was covered in black silk linen, but the covers were strewn everywhere.

Misaki smiled because it was so like Usui to not make his bed. She made her way to the cupboard in the corner and opened it, inside clothes were hastily folded and placed messily.

Misaki pulled out a sweatshirt and some soft pants and pulled them on, but they were much too large as Usui was tall and had a rather broad chest, so the clothes hung on her lifelessly. Even when the sleeves were rolled up and the pants folded at the bottom, the clothes still hung on her small frame. Giving up with a sigh, she opened the door and followed the smell of food. Misaki was starving.

Usui was sitting on the couch absentmindedly pushing around the rice on his plate, looking out of the window with a far-away expression painted onto his face.

Misaki walked loudly to alert him of her presence, "I, uh... Your clothes are really big."

She carefully sat next to him on the couch, taking her plate of food and started eating quickly. The atmosphere was tense and she started playing with her food to pass time.

"I put your clothes in the dryer, they'll be dry soon," Usui said, looking at the way she rolled the sleeves of his sweater, "It suits you."

"Thanks," Misaki said lightly, smiling even so slightly.

Misaki started to like rain, because now, she was sitting next to her boyfriend in his clothes eating a plate of his exquisite cooking and she couldn't be happier.

(A/N): Hiya, I've posted this before, but I just went through and made some major changes, so I hope you enjoy. Reviews make me happyy :)


End file.
